Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches
Cackle's Academy is a British girls' boarding school for Witches, located in a stone castle atop a mountain, surrounded by forest. There is a village nearby, though non magical people are generally not aware of the school's existence- they believe the Castle to be ruins known as "Overblow Castle".Let Them Eat Cake Young Witches start at Cackle's at age 12, and finish at age 17. There are 5 years, with 12 pupils in each class, around 60 pupils in total. There are two terms a year, the winter term (September-January) and the summer term (March-July) with a month's holiday between terms. Location Cackle's Academy is located in Overblow Castle, which beleived to be a ruin by the non magical people in the local village; they believe the castle to be uninhabited ruins, and are genrally unaware of the witches. The castle is located atop a mountain, surrounded by forest. Nearby locations include Mistletoe Wood, Eel Pond, Lacewing Bridge and Glowworm Copse.Miss Cackle's Birthday Suprise (Miss Drill mentions some nearby locations when describing the running course.) History The Castle was built a millennium ago, and belonged to Baron Overblow. The Castle was built by a Saxown warlord, then knocked down by a Norman conquerer, and rebuilt by the evil Baron Overblow, then burnt by serfs (peasants).The Millennium Bug On Halloween in Mildred’s first year, her class perform the rescue of the persecuted peasants from the clutches of Baron Overblow, by the legendary Lucy Fairweather. One of the more exciting events in the castle's history was the rebellion against Baron Overblow and his defeat by Lucy Fairweather. Baron Overblow knew he was no match for Lucy Fairweather. In his desperation he hired a cunning sorceress, Harriet Hogweed. Hogweed was defeated by Lucy Fairweather in “the greatest battle this castle has ever seen”.Which Witch Is Which? Another notable event was the The storming of the Castle by Major Ironheart Bearbones in 1644.The Millennium Bug The Sparrow sisters were the daughters of Sir Cecil Overblow, 12th baron, who defied their father by performing onstage in a musical.The Millennium Bug Margolisse, Duchess of Overblow, who, by treachery and false witness, was convicted of high treason and exectuted in the castle dungeons 500 years ago.The Millennium Bug The legend of Sir Walter's Wet Week states that centuries ago, Baron Overblow refused to give shelter to Sir Walter one wild and stormy night and left him in the rain to die. As a result, every year it rains for a whole week, and on the last night there is a big storm, during which Sir Walter walks the corridors looking for revenge.When We Feast at the Midnight Hour Later, The Castle was used as a meeting place for wizards; Algernon Rowan-Webb got turned into a frog at one of these meetings, and lived in the pond on school grounds until Mildred Hubble rescued him. The school was established by Miss Amelia Cackle's great great great great great granny Hermione Cackle. It would seem that the school is passed down through the women of the Cackle family, as Agatha Cackle says that Miss Cackle "cheated her out of her inheritance". Number of Years Cackle's has five years, and students start first year at age 12, and finish fifth year at age 17. In the third season of the TV series, this is changed to four years for some reason; possibly they wanted it to be Mildred's second last year so she could become head girl at the end of the series. Cackle's is a very small school, In the TV series there are 12 students in Mildred's class, and there is only one class in each year, for a total of 60 pupils from years 1-5. The telemovie has 12 first-year pupils. In The New Worst Witch, The wishing well episode has around 40 students in years 1 to 3 , working out to about 13-14 students per year. School Song "Onward, ever striving onward, proudly on our brooms we fly, Straight and true above the treetops, shadows on the moonlit sky. Ne´er a day will pass before us when we have not tried our best, Kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely, cast our spells with zest. Fearless witches, never flinching through the dark and dismal nights, Ghouls and ghosts and nightmare monsters run away in fright. We are the girls with skills in sorcery, when in flight, quite a sight to see! We´re young witches and we're glad to be learning our craft at Cackle´s Academy." In the books, the second verse ends with: “Cast our spells and charms with zest.” There is a final third verse present only in the books: "Full of joy we mix our potions, working by each other´s side. When our days at school are over, let us think of them with pride." School Charter In addition to the Witches Code, pupils at Cackle's Academy are expected to follow the rules of the school charter. This charter is far larger than the witches code and likely has more rules. There are exactly 99 during Mildred's time at Cackle's, and an 100th is added in the episode Rules, Rules, Rules in the New Worst Witch. See the individual page for a list of rules. Qualification and Exams Cackle's students study for the W.H.C (Witches' Higher Certificate), with the main exams being in year 5. In the TV series four year model, Cackle's has the main exams at the end of their years 2 and 4, the year 4 exam being for the Witches' Higher Certificate. On her first day at the academy, each pupil was given a broomstick and taught to ride it. Halfway through the first term they were each presented with a black kitten. The cats weren’t for any practical purpose except to keep tradition going, some schools present owls instead, it’s a matter of taste. At the end of the first year, each pupil received a copy of the popular book of spells, a three-inch thick volume bound in black leather. This was not really to be used, as they already had paperback editions for the class room, but like the cats it was another piece of tradition. Apart from yearly prize-giving, there were no more presentations until the fifth and final year when most pupils were awarded the witches’ higher certificate. Subjects In A Bolt From the Blue, the exams results give the following subjects: *Chanting *Broomstick Flying *Potions *Spells *Cat Training *Jewlery Design *Myths and Legends In Just Like Clockwork, the third year timetable can be seen. it has the following subjects: *Botany *Library *Chanting *Potions *Flower Gathering *Spells *Abacus *Witches Code *Broomstick Flying *Fungi *Herbs *History and Origins *Gym *Witches Etiquette *Plant Identification *In the Books, Cackle's have Potions, Chanting, Broomstick Flying, P.E. and Art Lessons. *In both the books and TV series, third year students do a Major Project (Third-Year Witch Project) on a topic of their choice. Staff *'Miss Amelia Cackle' - Headmistress, Spells *'Miss Constance Hardbroom '- Deputy Headmistress, Form Mistress, Potions *'Miss Imogen Drill' - Joint Form Mistress, Physical Education *'Miss Davina Bat '- Joint Form Mistress, Chanting (Series 1-2) *'Miss Lavinia Crotchet '- Chanting (Series 3) *'Miss Mould' - Art *'Miss Gimlett' - Second Year Form Mistress (Present in Series 1 but unseen, quits at begining of Series 2) *'Mrs Tapioca' - School Cook *'Mrs Semolina' - Temporary School Cook *'Mr Frank Blossom' - Caretaker *'Mr Ted Blossom '- Replacement Caretaker =The New Worst Witch= *'Miss Amelia Cackle' - Headmistress, Spells *'Miss Constance Hardbroom '- Deputy Headmistress, Form Mistress, Potions *'Miss Deirdre Swoop' - Physical Education *'Miss Nightingale' - Art (Series 1) *'Miss Mertle Widget' - Art (Series 2) *'Caspian Bloom' - Wizard in Residence, Librarian Unless the staff teach multipule subjects, there may be more staff than listed, such as the teachers who teach Jewelry Design, Myths & Legends etc. 17.jpg Ib 03.jpg Uniform *Winter: Black gymslip, grey shirt, grey and black striped tie, grey socks or stockings, black boots *Summer: In the books: black summer dress (was black-and-grey-checked), In the TV series: same as winter but with short sleeves. *Sport: grey shirt, black shorts, black trousers, black jacket. *Other: black cloak, black pointed hat, black robe, black cardigan, grey nightdress, black and grey striped pyjamas, black and grey striped swimming costume, potions apron. For special occasions, such as prize giving or halloween, there was another uniform consisting of a long robe worn with a tall, pointed hat, these were black too. *Coloured sashes worn with the uniform indicate year: Year 1 are Purple, Year 2 Green, Year 3 Yellow, Year 4 Red, year 5 grey. The New Worst Witch also has coloured sashes, but they may be house colours. Though the first episode clearly shows blue sash as year 1, when they pass through Walker’s Gate. The 1986 film shows three sash colours at the cat presentation assembly, green as year one, then yellow then red. On the newer book covers, Mildred wears a red sash. The books state that the sashes indicate houses. Ib 05.jpg Millie Maud.jpg Clarice Sybil.jpg Group14.jpg Prvac18.jpg 1-8-1.jpg Ethel Drusilla2.jpg Hettie3.jpg Worst witch book1001.jpg Worst witch book6001.jpg Textbooks and Equipment Cackle's Textbooks Include: *The Popular Book of Spells *Year Three Spell Sessions *The Witches' Code Equipment Includes: *Broomstick *School Sachel *Cat Carrier *Exersise Books *Pencil Case Extra-Curricilar Activites *Cauldron Club *Dangerous Old Books Society (DOBS) *Drama *Music *Sports *Various Outdoor Activites run by Miss Drill The Castle The grounds of Cackle's Academy include a courtyard, used for broom flying lessons, PE lessons, and on breaks; the walker's gate, through which first year students enter before learning to fly; the broomshed, where brooms are stored; and the greenhouse, where herbs and vegtables are grown by Mr Blossom. .]] Locations inside the Castle include: *Classrooms, Including Miss Cackle's classroom where she teaches spells class, and *Miss Bat's classroom where chanting is taught, and which is Sybil's class's homeroom. *Potions Lab, where Miss Hardbroom teaches potions, and which is Mildred's claas's homeroom. *Library, full of old spellbooks, and with the DOBS den hidden underneath. *Great Hall, used for assemblies, special functions, performances, and mealtimes. *Storeroom, connected to the Great Hall, Mildred and Enid got trapped in here once. *Staff Room, where the teachers spend time when teaching classes, they eat their meals here too. *Headmisstress' Office, Miss Cackle's Office *Teachers' Offices', each teacher has an office of their own. *Teachers' Rooms, the teacher's bedrooms are on the upper floors of the castle. *Students' Bedrooms,each student has their own bedroom, with a window with no glass, only shutters. bats roost in some of the bedrooms. Each pupil had the same type of room: very simple, with a wardrobe, iron bedstead, table and chair, and a slit window like the ones used by archers in castles of long ago. There was a picture rail along the bare walls from which hung a sampler embroiderd with a quotation from the book of spells and also, during the day, several bats. *Kitchens, located in the dungeons *Dungeons, located below the main level of the castle N043.jpg|A Classroom 1-1-9.jpg|The Broomshed Cackles Castle6.jpg|The Hallway Great Hall2.jpg|The Great Hall 1-1-10.jpg|The Courtyard 1-1-1.jpg|Walker's Gate Lab2.jpg|The Potion Lab Cackles Castle4.jpg|The Castle Trivia *The castle used for the exterior shots of Cackle's Academy is Castell Coch, in the Vale of Glamorgan, Wales. *There is an inconsistency with the exact age of Cackle's Academy. Supposedly Algernon and Helibore had been there when the castle was used as a meeting place for wizards, yet Hermione Cackle, the founder, was Miss Cackle's great great great great great grandmother, making the Academy likely 300 years old, or more. This is only in the TV series; the books never state how old Cackle's is. Possibly Cackle's started somewhere else and then moved to the castle later, or maybe the the wizards used it during school holidays. *In the books, Cackle’s is shown as a castle on the top of a hill, Surrounded by a forest. The 1986 feature did not stick to that, but used an established school, one with an elderly building, a low hill with few trees. The 1998 TV series tried to be closer. The New Worst Witch sometimes looks like the 1998 TV series and sometimes more an ancient castle converted to stately home in a woodland setting. Notes and references Category:Places and Things Category:Places